


Their Bundle of Light

by CocoaSnapple



Series: His Favourite Creation [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Why isnt that a character tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Hades and Persephone welcome their dearest creation into the world, their child.Male and female versions available. This is just my take on Amaurotine WoL, I basically just though "What if they were his kid?" and this happened.Shout outs to troubadourae who proof read this for me and we both went crazy together with headcannons. Read her fic when it comes out.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Series: His Favourite Creation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Male version

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, so this feels like me coming out of the grave because of 14. It both distracted me from writing yet gave me lots of new ideas.

So small.

He was just so, so small.

After hours of unbroken silence and concentration with his beloved, the fruit of their labor lay wrapped up in a soft cloth in his arms. His cheeks were round, soft to the touch, short locks of slightly curled hair poking out from under the cloth. Hades felt frozen in place, he couldn’t look away for a single second nor move his arms, as if he were carrying the most delicate glass ornament.

“I don’t think he’ll break so easily, his soul burns brighter than any I’ve ever seen.” Persephone looked over his shoulder at their bundle. Her long dark hair freed from the hood of her cloak curled over his shoulders. Shutting his eyes, Hades allowed the colour and the warmth of his son's soul to imprint itself into his memory, a light that he would never forget.

Pouting, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you thinking of hogging him all to yourself? Dear, you wound me.” She flipped her head back in feigned distress. “Ah, but what chance shall we have the moment Hythlodaeus meets him? We may never see our son again.” Hades chuckled. It's possible his friend may have been even more excited than them about the prospect of creating a child together.

“Well we can't exactly refer to him as our son or child forever, some of us tend to name our creations.” Hades lightly pinched Persphone’s nose, and she fell back into their sofa with the back of her hand across her forehead. Sitting next to her, he was careful not to move his bundle too much and risk waking them up.

Adjusting herself, Persphone laid her head on his shoulder, holding him in a light embrace. “So, when will it be my turn?” She moved her hand over to stroke their bundle’s cheek. It was a dilemma, Hades felt so content and comfortable holding their bundle that he didn’t want to let him go. Sighing to himself, they switched places. He carefully handed their bundle over to her arms, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in search of a new warmth.

“He’s warm, isn’t he?”

She nodded, stroking her thumb across their cheek. “I might have an idea already.” Nestling his face in her hair, he listened in closely. “Zagreus, our sweet son.”  
Hades shut his eyes, placing his hand over her own. “Zagreus… I must say that is perfect.” He smiled behind Persphone’s locks of hair.

“Well I came up with it after all, so what did you expect?”

“What do you think he’ll do as he gets older? I wonder what he’ll create, what friends he’ll make.” Any newborn babe could create, even in an hour he could create a simple leaf. “I’m certain he’ll do quite well. We do know one friend of his already after all, Hythlodaeus will be begging to meet him before the next hour is through.”

Persphone chuckled as she heard him. “Looks like he’ll never want for company. My little light Zagreus.”


	2. Female version

So small.

She was just so, so small.

After hours of unbroken silence and concentration with his beloved, the fruit of their labor lay wrapped up in a soft cloth in his arms. Her cheeks were round, soft to the touch, short locks of slightly curled hair poking out from under the cloth. Hades felt frozen in place, he couldn’t look away for a single second nor move his arms, as if he were carrying the most delicate glass ornament. 

“I don’t think she’ll break so easily, her soul burns brighter than any I’ve ever seen.” Persephone looked over his shoulder at their bundle. Her long dark hair freed from the hood of her cloak curled over his shoulders. Shutting his eyes, Hades allowed the colour and the warmth of his daughter’s soul to imprint itself into his memory, a light that he would never forget.

Pouting, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you thinking of hogging her all to yourself? Dear, you wound me.” She flipped her head back in feigned distress. “Ah, but what chance shall we have the moment Hythlodaeus meets her? We may never see our daughter again.” Hades chuckled. It's possible his friend may have been even more excited than them about the prospect of creating a child together.

“Well we can't exactly refer to her as our daughter or child forever, some of us tend to name our creations.” Hades lightly pinched Persphone’s nose, and she fell back into their sofa with the back of her hand across her forehead. Sitting next to her, he was careful not to move his bundle too much and risk waking them up.

Adjusting herself, Persphone laid her head on his shoulder, holding him in a light embrace. “So, when will it be my turn?” She moved her hand over to stroke their bundle’s cheek. It was a dilemma, Hades felt so content and comfortable holding their bundle that he didn’t want to let her go. Sighing to himself, they switched places. He carefully handed their bundle over to her arms, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in search of a new warmth. 

“She’s warm, isn’t she?” 

She nodded, stroking her thumb across their cheek. “I might have an idea already.” Nestling his face in her hair, he listened in closely. “Melinoe, our sweet daughter.”   
Hades shut his eyes, placing his hand over her own. “Melinoe… I must say that is perfect.” He smiled behind Persphone’s locks of hair.

“Well I came up with it after all, so what did you expect?”

“What do you think she’ll do as she gets older? I wonder what she’ll create, what friends she’ll make.” Any newborn babe could create, even in an hour she could create a simple leaf. “I’m certain she’ll do quite well. We do know one friend of hers already after all, Hythlodaeus will be begging to meet her before the next hour is through.” 

Persphone chuckled as she heard him. “Looks like she’ll never want for company. My little light Melinoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> My WoL is male, so I lean more towards the male version of this, however I did decide to edit a female version as well in case anyone would prefer that version.
> 
> If I were to make a more proper detailed fic of this that isn't a series of short stories I would likely use the male version with my WoL's apperance.


End file.
